Meet the boss
by Dione-chan
Summary: Remus needed a few pappers for a new job, while collecting them he stuck in an elevator with a very sexy stranger.


Title: Meet the boss

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, anonymous sex, non-magical AU

Disclaimer: not mine

Beta:kisses to Hannah!

AN.: After my husband told me a little story I couldn`t get the idea for this fic out of my head. So here it is for everyone who is interesstet to read.

* * *

Meet the Boss

Remus looked though the paper, searching the employment ads for a new job. His old employer had to declare bankruptcy, so he would be out of work, if he didn't find something new by the end of next month.

Remus wasn't too choosy about his new employment; as long as it paid his rent and filled his stomach it would be all right.

There were ads searching for help in a bakery, a laundrette and a pet shop. They weren't exactly to Remus's liking, perhaps the pet shop, but the other two were absolutely out of bounds for him. With an exhausted sigh, Remus read the last two ads and a small smile stole over his lips.

A motorbike shop needed a retailer for paperwork and the front desk. Remus didn't like motorbikes that much, but he would be able to work in the job he had made his apprenticeship. Something he would welcome very much.

Even more to his liking was that the bike shop was only two blocks away from his home, so he wouldn't have any trouble reaching his working place.

Hoping the job wasn't taken already, Remus didn't lose any time and reached for his phone, calling the number on the bottom of the ad.

He was a little nervous as he waited for his call to be answered, and after five rings a female voice could be heard on the other end of the line. "Hello, this is "Black Motors", Lily Potter speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm interested in the job you listed in the Times." Remus replied.

"Ah, yes. The job is still open, but Mr. Black isn't available right now. It'd be best to send in your résumé within the next few days. Oh, and you need a background check request, too."

"That's not a problem, I will get it and send it with the rest." Remus felt much calmer now. The woman on the other end sounded very friendly, and he had the feeling that it would be a very nice place to work.

"That would be fantastic. Perhaps you could leave me your phone number now, in case Mr. Black wants to call you back?" Lily Potter asked Remus, who gave his information.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. That's all I need on my side. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you, not at the moment. I will send my application as soon as possible."

"All right. I will tell Mr. Black that you are interested in the position. Have a nice day, Mr. Lupin." Lily Potter bid him farewell as did Remus, and hung up.

Smiling, Remus looked at the clock. It was early afternoon; he still had more than enough time to go to the city hall for his background check request. So, he took his keys and jacket and left his small, homey flat.

* * *

Half an hour later Remus walked into the foyer of City Hall. He looked around the busy hall and went up to the front desk to ask where he could get his papers.

A woman about his age asked, looking at him curiously, "Hello! How can I help you?"

"I need a background check request. Could you tell me where I go for that?"

"Oh, yes, on the third floor, room number 324, ask for Mr. Weasley." The woman answered.

* * *

Remus thanked her and turned away. As he left, he heard the woman whisper to her colleague about him. Apparently, she thought that he was a real cutie and had to share this as soon as possible with her friend.

Remus shook his head. Not only was he gay but he also strongly disliked gossip, and it looked like this woman had a compulsion to schmoose.

* * *

Remus looked around and called the nearest elevator he could find; after it arrived, he entered and pressed the button for the third floor. The doors had begun to slide closed when another man slipped in with him. He was tall, with long black hair, and he wore biker gear, which accentuated his nice body.

He flicked a stray strand of hair out of his eyes nonchalantly. As he spotted Remus, he looked him over and sent him a small smile, which made Remus blush a little. The man was really attractive, in Remus's opinion, and if he interpreted the looks he was being given right, the man was at least bisexual. The elevator started its way upwards and stopped much too soon for Remus's liking. He left the elevator but he couldn't help but sneak a last glace at the stranger before the elevator door slid close again.

* * *

Half an hour later Remus stood by the elevator again, waiting for its arrival. The red haired man at the Citizen's Advice Bureau, Mr. Weasley, had told him that it would take a few days for his documents to arrive. Long enough time for Remus to collect the other papers he needed for his application.

A small ding announced that the elevator had come to a halt and Remus entered the small cubicle, coming face to face again with the attractive man from earlier. The stranger smiled once more at him in that unsettling way and Remus's heart started to pound in his chest.

The elevator started to move again, diving its way down until it started to shake. The lights went out, and then everything went still. Only the muted emergency light illuminated the little cabin.

"Oh, man!" Remus groaned as he realised that the elevator had stopped and they were now stuck between floors. He turned to the emergency bell and pressed it. A female voice answered his call.

* * *

"Hello, Bertha Jorkins here. Are you stuck with the elevator?" She asked unnecessarily, because, unseen by the unlucky Remus, a light on the telephone switch board showed that it was an emergency call from one of the elevators.

"Yes, could you call for some help, please?" Remus asked, feeling a bit uneasy in his current situation. Not that he was claustrophobic, but still the tight cubicle wasn't a place he wanted to stay for too long. Even with the attractive man leaning on the opposite wall, looking around the cubicle like their current situation wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"We'll call the service right away, but it will take half an hour till the elevator will be functional again." Miss Jorkins voice explained though the small intercom.

"Half an hour?!" Remus couldn't believe what he just had heard.

"Yep, thirty minutes. How many people are with you?" Bertha Jorkins asked.

"Only me and another man." Remus's gaze wandered to the stranger, who didn't seem concerned about their situation at all, more the contrary. His full lips were drawn up in a slight smirk as he watched Remus with intense grey eyes. He couldn't help the blush rising on his checks under the penetrating stare of the black haired man.

"Ok. I called for help. I hope it won't take too long. Keep your chin up!" Miss Jorkins said and cut the line.

* * *

"Fantastic!" Remus groaned, irritated, and leaned against the wall, the handrail digging into his back. Then his gaze wandered to the man stuck with him in the elevator.

As Remus's eyes met the grey ones of the stranger he felt a blush rise on his cheeks once again, and knowing this made him turn even redder.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" Asked the man in a smooth, sensual voice which went straight down to Remus's loins. Not trusting his own voice at that moment, he only nodded.

The stranger smiled at him once again, and pulled down the zipper of his leather jacket. Transfixed, Remus followed the move and he watched as the man pulled off the heavy material, revealing a black Stones t-shirt. Under the hems of the short sleeves of the t-shirt Remus could see the outlines of some tattoos.

For a moment he wondered if it would be a good idea to pull his own jacket off too, but he really felt warm in this tight cubicle, so he slipped out of his own plain brown jacket. He hung it over his left arm, while the other man had carelessly thrown his leather jacket on the floor next to him.

For a few moments, which felt for Remus like eternity, none of them spoke. Remus nervously played with a button on his jacket, feeling the intense, grey eyes of the beautiful stranger on him. The feeling made him uneasy and hot at the same time and images came up behind his inner eye, he never had thought of having.

"Half an hour till they can get us out of here. Any idea how we could pass the time?" Remus looked up from his button and saw the other man stepping toward him, the distance getting smaller with every word spoken until he stood directly before him, invading his personal space.

Remus stayed perfectly still as the man came to a halt in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. He could already feel the body heat from the stranger though their clothing and he could smell the unmistakably male aroma of his skin.

Remus's heart started to race and he gripped his jacket tighter. He didn't know how he should react to this ambiguous offer. He was never one for fast adventures, but on the other hand, this man was way too sexy to pass up the chance. So Remus did something he never would have otherwise dared to do.

"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?" Remus smiled shyly at the stranger. The man smirked and let a calloused hand wander over Remus's cheek.

"Oh, I can think of something that would pass the time very nicely."

The man pulled Remus's jacket out of his hands and threw it next to his own, before he wound a strong arm around Remus's midriff, pulling him flush against his body.

Remus felt the arousal of the other man press against his thigh through the leather trousers and his own erection swelled even more. Sighing, Remus snuggled against the stranger, closing his eyes and inhaling the nice masculine scent surrounding him.

Strong hands wandered over his back, to his neck and his chin, tilting it slightly up. Remus's brown eyes met the grey ones of the man and then he felt soft, warm lips press against his.

His lids became heavy and he closed his eyes, feeling a tongue probe at his lips, asking for entrance. Their tongues played with each other; Remus could taste coffee and unique flavour of the other man.

The first gentle kisses grew heated very soon and Remus moaned quietly as sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip. Pain and pleasure mingled with each other, making his knees wobbly and his cock painfully hard.

Remus had long ago wound his arms around the stranger, his hands wandering over the strong shoulders and back, feeling the flexing muscles through the slightly damp material of the t-shirt. An approving murmur was the answer to his ministrations.

Eventually one rough hand found its way under Remus's shirt, caressing his flat stomach and wandering up to his chest, occasionally touching his nipples. Remus groaned at the touch, gripping the black material of the other man's t-shirt tightly with sweaty fingers.

"Why don't we get rid of those?" the stranger asked. He stepped back a little and opened the first few buttons of Remus's shirt, gripped it and pulled it over his head. Smiling, he looked at Remus's body, obviously liking what he saw.

Then the man pulled his own t-shirt out of his trousers to get rid of it. Remus watched transfixed as a heavily tattooed body was revealed in front of him. His eyes followed the different lines sprawled around his nicely toned arms and chest.

Once again the man pulled Remus against his body. One hand wandered unashamedly over his bum, while the other wandered up his sides and made Remus snicker a bit.

"Oh, someone's ticklish," The stranger laughed and let his hand wander back to Remus's chest. Gently he played with the taut dark pink nipples, loosening some pleasured gasps from him. Remus wasn't wasting any time, either. At first he let his fingers wander over the ornaments which adorned the soft, damp skin of the other man's body, until he couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, and he touched the one pierced nipple. A sharp intake of breath told Remus that his touch was more than welcome, and so he started to play with the small silver stud until the man moaned deep in his throat.

A strong hand had found his front in the meantime and rubbed the bulge in his pants, pressing stronger against his arousal the longer Remus tormented the other man. Remus whimpered in need, wanting the torturing hand directly on his heated flesh.

Far too aroused to care what the other might think of him, Remus moved his hand from the other man's chest and let it trail over the equally hard erection imprisoned in the black leather trousers. A slight growl rumbled in the stranger's throat and he nipped Remus's neck, leaving a red mark there for sure.

Remus rubbed the needy flesh though the cool material, as he felt his belt loosen and his zipper was pulled down. He sighed as his arousal was freed, only to be caught moments later in the tight channel of a hand that wound around it.

"Oh!" Remus instinctively thrust into the tormenting hand, sweat breaking out of every pore of his body. He leaned his head on the man's strong shoulder and tried to restrain his moans, while his hand kept up the friction on the bulging leather trousers.

Eventually he took a deep breath and reached out with his sweaty, trembling hands to open the thick material. Remus pulled the zipper down. Immediately he saw the leaking, red head of the other's arousal poking out of his boxers.

Licking his lips, Remus slipped his hand inside the material and experimentally caressed the aroused flesh.

"Hm, yes! That's nice." Feeling encouraged Remus continued his ministrations on the other man's body; both moaning in the other's mouth, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Remus groaned as the heads of their cocks bumped together with every move of their hands, smearing precum around each other's flesh.

"Aaah!" Remus nearly screamed as their cocks rubbed accidentally together. It was seldom that he reacted this strongly to someone's touch and now here he was, in an elevator, groping a complete stranger and it was one of the most intense experiences he ever had.

The man looked at Remus with burning grey eyes for a moment before he loosened Remus hand around his member.

"What's the…" Remus hadn't to finish his question as the stranger pulled him flush against his body, gripping both their cocks in his hand and rubbing them together. Remus moaned and wound his hand around their joined arousals, too.

"Ah, you feel so good." The man said in a hoarse voice. Remus could only whimper his approval. The feelings of this moment were too intense. He felt that he wouldn't last very long. His arm wound around a tattooed shoulder and gripped it hard enough to leave a bruise, but Remus didn't care. He felt his knees weaken, and if not for the other man's body supporting his, he would slump down any moment.

Obviously his nearing orgasm didn't go unnoticed. The stranger pulled his own member out of the cocoon of their joined hands and now worked Remus's cock with expert moves, increasing his pleasure even more.

"Come on! Let go." These heated words were the last straw for Remus at that moment, and with a deep moan, he came all over the other man's hand.

Shuddering, he leaned against the strong body, riding out his orgasm. As he looked into the stranger's face, he saw hooded eyes watching him, a small smile playing around those kiss-swollen lips.

Remus couldn't help but smile back, and then without hesitation, he reached for the man's still stiff manhood, massaging it. He wanted to reward the other for the pleasure he just had given to him. The stranger wrapped one strong arm around Remus and buried his head into the crook of his neck, moaning and mumbling dirty words while Remus pleasured him.

Eventually he reached his orgasm too, biting Remus's neck to hold in a primal scream. Not really caring about the pain, Remus waited for the man to come down from his high.

The stranger lifted his head after he caught his breath and kissed Remus gently, thanking him for all the pleasure he had just given him. Remus returned the kiss just as soulfully.

* * *

A jerk of the elevator made them jump apart. It looked like the technicians had finally arrived and fixed the problem, so they would be out of their unintended prison soon.

"We should put our clothes back on," the man said and reached for his t-shirt. Remus in the meantime searched his jacked for tissues he normally kept there. His hand was still sticky with come. He cleaned his hand and gave another one to the stranger.

With a wicked smile he took it and also cleaned his hands, before he fully pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Remus buttoned his shirt and pulled his jacket back on, just as the lights came back on.

Completely dressed, Remus watched the stranger pull up the zipper of his leather jacket. Then the elevator starts to move again. While they sank downwards, the other man tried to fix his long, black hair a bit. He finished just as, with a familiar beep, the doors slid open once again.

With all the sounds from the entrance hall, Remus felt like it all had been a strange dream, and before he could at last ask the other man for his name, the stranger winked at him, slipping out of the elevator and into the busy crowd outside, and out of Remus's view.

* * *

Four days later, Remus received a letter which contained his background check request. He added it to his other papers and put them together into an envelope.

Hoping that the job still was open, he went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He wanted to look presentable when he delivered his papers to "Black Motors."

After a last look into the mirror, Remus left his flat to walk to the bike shop two blocks away.

Ten minutes later Remus reached his destination and, a little nervous, he opened the glass door. In the front of the sales room stood a few motorbikes for display. The sun shone though the wide windows, filling the room with light. Smiling, Remus looked around until he spotted a small reception in the right corner. A red haired woman sat behind the desk, smiling at him as he went up to her.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked and Remus recognised her voice from his phone call.

"You are Mrs. Potter, right? We have spoken on the phone. My name is Remus Lupin."

"Ah, yes. You are here for the job." Mrs. Potter smiled at him. "Do you have your papers with you?" As an answer Remus lifted the envelope he was caring in his hand.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "If you have some time, you could wait for a moment. Mr. Black should be back soon. Perhaps you could speak with him right away."

"That would be perfect. I don't have any commitments right now, so it would be no problem to wait for a while," Remus smiled, hoping that this would be his chance.

"Great. Come with me, you can wait in Mr. Black's office." Mrs. Potter stood up and rounded the desk. Remus noticed that the young woman was highly pregnant; perhaps this was the reason the shop needed a new employee.

Mrs. Potter led the way in the back of the shop and opened the door to a nice office.

"Please sit down. Do you want anything while you wait? Coffee? Water?"

Sitting down in front of the desk Remus answered: "Some coffee would be nice." He hoped the black liquid would help him to calm his nerves a little. He was more nervous about the hopefully upcoming interview than he would like to admit.

Mrs. Potter nodded and left the room. Remus could hear her moving around next door. Only a few moments later she re-entered the office, carrying a big cup of coffee, which she placed in front of him on the desk. A small packet of sugar and a container of milk were balanced on the saucer.

"So, here you go." Mrs. Potter smiled at Remus.

"Thanks." Remus took the sugar and opened the package, pouring its sweet contents into his cup.

"Don't worry, Sirius is a nice person. You will get the job. I'm fairly sure." Remus looked at the woman and smiled at her kind words. It seems that his nervousness showed more that he had thought. Mrs. Potter smiled back and said, "I'm outside if you need anything."

"Thank you." Remus took his cup and took a sip while the young woman left the room to take her place by the desk once again. The door to Mr. Black's office stayed open a bit, so Remus could hear what was happening outside.

After some minutes, which for Remus felt like hours, he heard someone enter the shop.

"Hey, Lily! Anything happened while I was gone?" A voice called. A voice that sent a tingle down Remus's spine and he didn't know why. "Oh, and here is the cake you wanted."

"Hi, Sirius!" Mrs. Potter, or Lily, greeted her boss. "Yes, Mr. Lupin is waiting in your office."

"Mr. Lupin? That's the man who is interested in the job, right? He called a few days ago." Remus heard Mr. Black say, and to his own discomfort he felt his member harden. For some unknown reason the voice of the bike shop's owner aroused him to no end.

"That's him." Mrs. Potter confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to talk to him. I don't think it will take too long." Mr. Black said, and Remus heard nearing steps. The door was opened and then there was silence for a moment. Remus turned around, not wanting to be impolite by turning his back to his potential new boss.

The moment he turned to look at the door his eyes met a broad back and a long, black ponytail dangling down over a suit jacket. Remus couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had already met the man.

Mr. Black closed the door and to Remus's astonishment, turned the key in the hole, locking it.

Remus opened his mouth, wanting to ask why the door was locked, when Mr. Black tuned around, facing him for the first time. Remus's jaw went slack. Grey eyes sparkled humorously.

"Hello! What a nice surprise."

* * *

Half an hour later, Remus found himself laying next to his papers on the desk, Sirius pounding into his willing body. He tried to stifle his moans, because Lily, or possible customers might hear them having sex. It was something Remus could easily live without.

Sirius grinned down at him and reached for his papers, looking them over while he moved inside Remus in a steady rhythm.

"You're still interested in the job, right?" Sirius asked between pants. Remus nodded hectically, not able to speak a complete sentence right then.

"Great. I think I'd be offended if you didn't want to work here anymore." Sirius smiled down at his future employee and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Hours later Remus left "Black Motors," a new employment contract and the phone number of one of the sexiest men he'd ever met in his bag. Smiling to himself, Remus thought about the strange events of his last few days. Who would have guessed that having anonymous sex in an elevator would one day gain him a very sexy boyfriend and a new job?

Remus for sure hadn't.

The end

* * *

I hope you liked this little piece of work and would leave me a review.


End file.
